


Seven Christmas's

by DatRainbowBoi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I dont ship allison and luther, I just wanted to keep it canon accurate, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, Sadness, Time Skips, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatRainbowBoi/pseuds/DatRainbowBoi
Summary: Seven Christmas from each of the Hargreeves perspectives.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves(Past), Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Seven Christmas's

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this work. I know I should be working on Little Bee but I got inspired and distracted. I got this done just in time for Christmas Eve. Anyway, carry on and let me know what you think! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

One: December 24th, 2015, The Moon

Luther stared out the window of the space station. He couldn't see the Earth from here, but he knew it was just over the hill. He knew that it would be easy to just suit up, climb to the top, and watch the Earth rotate slowly. 

But he knows he won't. He knows that if he does, he won't be able to hold it together anymore. It's his first Christmas on the moon and it only made him realize how lonely he was. He used to spend it with his siblings and after they all left, he spent it with Mom and Pogo. 

Dad never celebrated with them, said it was frivolous and a waste of time. Luther could understand his point of view, but he celebrated nonetheless. He enjoyed the festivities and happiness it brought, everything so bright and cheery. They used to exchange gifts with each other when they were younger since they were told from the start that Santa wasn't real. 

They used to have fun with it, gag gifts and heartfelt presents and laughter. But that was before Diego got bitter, before Klaus was high every minute of the day, before Five disappeared, before Vanya was shoved to the side even more, before Ben died, before Allison left. Before everything went to hell. 

He thought of Allison and what her Christmas was like. He figured she was with Patrick and Clarie, being a family. His heart ached, wishing he was the one with Allison, wishing he could hold her as the clock hands went around and as the night faded into morning. 

Luther sighed and longed for the Christmas' that used to be. 

"Merry Christmas." He whispered sadly to himself.

__________________________________

Two: December 24th, 2010, New York City, New York

Diego was sprawled across Eudora's couch and she was lying on top of him, head on his chest and breathing even. They were watching Christmas movies when she fell asleep. They had the week off from the Police Academy and they were making the most of it. 

Diego picked up Chinese food and Eudora brought cookies from her mom. They spent the night eating and drinking eggnog before collapsing on the couch and watching a Christmas movie marathon. She fell asleep halfway through The Grinch and Diego had stopped paying attention after that. 

He watched her sleep, face relaxed and peaceful. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He could hardly believe that she chose him, loved him for all his brokenness and anger, loved him despite everything that would make most people run for the hills. 

He loved her, more than anyone in the world. It scared him, how much he loved her, how he would burn the world down for her. Diego never loved anyone like this. He loved his siblings, even after all the shit they went through, but this, this was stronger than anything he ever felt before. 

Diego placed a gentle kiss on Eudora's forehead and looked out the window. It had started to snow at some point. Soft flakes floated down, covering everything in a white blanket. He thought of his siblings. He hoped Luther, for all the bitterness he felt towards him, was having dinner with Mom and Pogo. He hoped Allison was at some fancy Hollywood party, drinking champagne and dancing. He hoped Klaus had found somewhere warm to sleep and wasn't on the streets in the snow. He hoped Vanya wasn't alone, that she found some to share her music with.

His attention was pulled back to Eudora as she nestled closer to him in her sleep. 

"Merry Christmas." He whispered. "I love you."

________________________________

Three: December 24th, 2014, Los Angeles, California

Allison cradled Claire in her arms, rocking her little girl to sleep. It was her first Christmas. She was a few months old and still as beautiful as the day she was born. She couldn't help but smile at her, her little eyes fluttering shut and her breathing slowing down. When she was sure she was asleep, she carefully placed her in her crib and shut the door softly. 

Allison walked into the living room, Patrick sitting on the couch with a mug in his hands. There was another on the coffee table, whipped cream melting on top. She grabbed it and sat next to him. Their Christmas tree in front of them twinkled in the low light, beautiful like everything else in the house. 

"She asleep?" Patrick asked quietly. 

Allison leaned into his side and the arm that wasn't holding the mug wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Yeah. Out like a light." She replied, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. It was rich and smooth and warm. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peace that came with the quietness. 

Allison sometimes couldn't believe this was her life. She grew up thinking she would never get a normal life, never be normal. That she would always be confined to the Academy, never leaving and never have a family of her own. And yet here she was, her daughter sleeping in her room and her husband beside her. 

She thought back to the Christmas' she had as a child, the good and the bad. She remembered the dress up party she had with Klaus and Vanya when they were seven. The fancy dresses they wore, her and Klaus' faces covered in Mom's makeup, Vanya with her nails painted a bright red. They danced through the night and fell asleep as the sun was just peeking over the horizon, all piled onto Allison's bed. 

They were exhausted the next morning but it was well worth it. She remembered the huge sleepover they all had when they were twelve. They made a fort in the living room and strung up Christmas lights. Mom moved the TV onto the floor and they had a movie marathon until they all fell asleep. 

That was the last Christmas that was happy, the Christmas when they were thirteen was interrupted by a mission and the one after that, Five was gone. It stopped feeling like Christmas after that. 

Allison wondered how her siblings Christmas' were going. She wondered if Klaus was in rehab or some club, if Vanya was performing at a concert, if Diego had someone to spend it with, if Luther was with Mom. Her heart clenched painfully when she thought of Luther alone in the Academy, years and years of Christmas spent with only Mom, Dad, and Pogo. 

She entertained the idea of him being here with her, that he was holding her close and he was the one that she would wake up to in the morning making pancakes. She quickly shoved that thought away, reminding herself that that wasn't going to happen. Luther was too loyal to their dad and she had a real family now. 

Patrick shifted and that brought her back to the present. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." He said softly.

Allison closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of his body. She thought once more of her siblings and the Christmas' they used to share.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered.

________________________________

Four: December 24th, 1968, A Shau Valley, Vietnam

Klaus downed a shot and the men around him cheered. They were all pretty wasted and more than half were high as well. Who knew the Army gave them the good shit. 

The whole camp was alive with activity, everyone celebrating. It was Christmas. It didn't matter that they were in a foreign country or that not even 12 hours ago they were being shot at. It was a time for happiness and joy. 

Klaus watched as many guys open letters and presents from family back home. He teased some guys about the knickknacks they got and they teased him about how at least they got something. It didn't bother him because how could he get presents from his family when they haven't even been born yet. 

Klaus made one more jab at the guys before slipping off, walking to a nearby clearing. It was quieter here and he always relished the silence, because how can you get silence when there are always ghosts yelling at you. He pulled a cigarette and lighter out his pocket and lit it up. He took a long drag before blowing out the smoke, watching as it floated into the sky. 

He thought about his siblings and the Christmas' that technically hasn't happened yet. He remembers they used to be fun, that they used to wait for Christmas like normal kids. Mom would wake them up at 8 am and serve them pancakes, a special treat. Then they gather in the living room and exchange gifts. Dad never joined them and for that he was grateful. Klaus knew he would ruin it, like he did with everything else. 

He remembers the last Christmas they all were together, besides Five. They were seventeen and Ben hadn't died yet. They no longer did the group gift exchange but Klaus and Ben kept it up with each other. Every year they met in the attic and had their own little party. It was their thing and the others weren't invited to join them. Not that they cared. 

Klaus missed Ben so much right now. This was the first Christmas in their whole lives, and deaths, that they weren't together. He wished Ben could see him here, could meet Dave and understand why Klaus stayed. 

His thoughts were interrupted by movement behind him. Klaus spun around and relaxed when he saw it was Dave. Dave flashed him a bright smile and he couldn't help but smile back. 

"Whatcha doing out here, baby? The party is back there." Dave stood in front of Klaus and put his hands on his hips. Klaus wrapped his arms around his shoulders in return. Even though Dave was Jewish, he still enjoyed the festivities.

"Just needed a break." Klaus leaned forward and rested his forehead against Dave's. 

"Thinking about your family?"

He sighed. "Yeah. How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

Dave gave him a small smile. "Because I know you." 

Klaus returned the smile and moved forward a little bit more until their lips were touching. They kissed for a while; it was soft and gentle, yet it still made Klaus burn with desire and left him dizzy. He got drunk on Dave and if he was an addiction, he never wanted to be sober. 

He thought of all the joint Christmas' and Hanukkah's they would spend together when they got out of there. The little cottage out in the woods that they'd have. The tree shining in the corner and a roaring fire keeping them warm, cinnamon spice filling the air and snow falling against the window. A menorah would light up a window as well. Klaus would quit the hard shit and Dave would take care of them, continuing his mechanic shop. 

Klaus hoped his siblings would forgive him for leaving them, though he doubts they'd notice. He apologizes to Ben, asking him to understand why he wasn't coming back. He was happier here than he ever was in the future. 

"Whatcha thinking now?" Dave whispered in his ear. 

Klaus buried his face into his neck. "The future. How happy I am to be with you."

"I'm happy to be with you too." Dave up pulled back and cupped Klaus' face in his hands. "I love you."

Klaus looked into his eyes and was overwhelmed with the love in them. "I love you too."

Later, while they both lay on the ground, Klaus with his head on Dave's chest, they spoke again. 

"Merry Christmas, baby," Dave said softly into Klaus' ear. 

Klaus smiled and closed his eyes. "Merry Christmas." He whispered. 

________________________________

Five: December 24th, 2019, The Apocalypse 

Five was holed up in what he believed used to be a coffee shop. Battered espresso machines and broken mugs littered the counters. He's grateful that there was no one in here when whatever killed humanity happened otherwise he'd be stuck here with a corpse and that was no fun. 

There was a blizzard raging outside, a mixture of ash and snow. It was too contaminated to use as water and it hurt his lungs when he breathed it in. He started a small fire to keep himself warm, doing his best to make sure smoke doesn't fill the room; the last thing he needs is to get some infection or cough from smoke inhalation. 

Five huddled close to the fire, Delores pressed up against his side. He knew today was Christmas or at least close to Christmas. He did his best to keep track of the date because it made him feel a little normal. He thought about how if he was at home, they would be having dinner before being sent to bed and they all would be waiting for morning, waiting for Mom's pancakes and waiting to give each other stupid little gifts. 

He wondered what they did on Christmas after he left. If they still had pancakes, if they still gave each other presents, they still had a sleepover. He wondered if they thought of him, if they still got him a gift. If they still loved him. 

Five hoped they knew he didn't leave them on purpose. That it was an accident, that he wanted to come back. He tried everything, he pushed his powers to the absolute limit and was working on the equations. It was going to take a while but he was confident that he would work it out eventually. 

Five told himself that everything would work out in the end. He would get home to his family and stop the apocalypse and next Christmas he would celebrate would be with his family. He was sure of it. 

He looked outside, watching the blizzard rage on. The wind battered the buildings and snow covered everything in a thick blanket. It would be difficult to move around tomorrow but luckily he had a small stockpile of food and water. He set his jaw and gave the burnt buildings and destroyed landscape a determined glare.

"Next year, I'll be home and I'll make sure you never happen. I will save my family." Five shouted at the wind. It continued to scream, relentless as ever.

As he lay on the ground, staring at the ceiling, he spoke once more before drifting off to sleep. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

________________________________

Six: December 24th, 2008, New York City, New York

Ben followed behind Klaus as they wandered the streets. Even though Ben couldn't feel it anymore, it was cold. Too cold for Klaus to be out here in nothing but a t-shirt and leather pants. He tried to tell him this but Klaus ignored him, drunk and high and stubborn. 

They had been walking for hours now. Ben wasn't sure what Klaus was looking for or what he wanted but he wasn't finding it. He was stumbling along the sidewalk, swaying and staring blankly ahead. Ben had given up trying to talk to him hours ago. Klaus didn't listen to him anymore, just drowned him out with drugs and alcohol.

Ben let his mind drift back to the days before he died, before Klaus fully descended into drugs, and before all they were was their dad's soldiers. He remembers the Klaus that gave the most thoughtful gifts and brought the most cheer to the holidays. He remembers their secret parties, how they snuck food to the attic and ate until they puked. 

He remembers the last Christmas gift Klaus gave him. It was a picture of Dad that was drawn all over, devil horns and a unibrow the most prominent features. They planned to hang it on the wall when they finally moved out of the Academy. Klaus promised that by next Christmas, they would be free and independent. 

They had so many plans, goals to achieve and lives to live. Of course, nothing ever works out for them. Ben died and Klaus spiraled, doing more drugs than ever. It broke his heart to see him like this. They were supposed to get better together, heal together. And now that was never going to happen. 

Ben thought about Diego, wondering what Christmas in the Police Academy was like and if he had made any friends. Thought about Allison, if she was enjoying Hollywood and if she was famous yet. Thought about Vanya, hoping she got that orchestra seat she had been talking about. Thought about Luther, about how lonely he must be, with everyone but him gone. 

He wished them all the best and focused his attention back on Klaus. He was walking towards a loud club. Ben sighed in relief, at least he was going somewhere warm. They got through the door and Ben lost Klaus in the swirling mass of bodies. He leaned against a pole and waited for Klaus to leave. 

Later that night, Klaus was in a stranger's bedroom fast asleep. While Ben didn't approve of this method, he was happy that Klaus had found somewhere warm to sleep for the night. He hoped that next year would be different, but that wasn't likely to happen. 

Ben sat in the armchair across from the bed and kept watch over his brother. 

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

_______________________________

Seven: December 24th, 2003, New York City, New York

Vanya was in the kitchen making a sandwich. A peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. It was the first Christmas without Five and the mood throughout the house was somber. 

Despite their Dad's strictness and rigid schedule, he did allow them to celebrate holidays to a certain degree. Christmas was everyone's favorites because Dad gave them the most leeway when it came to celebrating. On Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, there was no training and they got to stay up as late as they wanted. 

Vanya was included in all Christmas celebrations and she could almost forget how they treated her the rest of the year. Each of her siblings got her a thoughtful and kind gift and she always did the same. Dinner was a loud and joyful affairs, full of laughter and happiness. The next day, everything was back to normal. Training and ignoring and silence. 

Vanya knew this year wouldn't be like the others. Dad still gave them the freedom to do whatever they please but no one was excited or willing to do anything. Luther and Allison hid in one of their rooms together, Diego was with Mom the whole day, and Klaus and Ben were somewhere together. She spent the whole day practicing her violin alone. 

Vanya could tell tomorrow was going to be even worse. They would have a silent breakfast and a tense exchange of gifts, then back to hiding away with each other. The house would be silent and gloomy, no more laughter and joy that Christmas usually brought. 

She sighed and finished the sandwich, cut it in half, and set it out by the front door. She left the lights on as she climbed the stairs to her room. She hoped wherever Five was that he was happy, safe, and having a nice Christmas. 

Vanya thought back to all the times he treated her like an equal and not as a useless waste of space. Of all their Christmas celebrations with just the two of them, where they talked about how when they turned 18 they would run away and be free. Five would be doing something with his math and Vanya would play her violin for hundreds of people and they would be happy. 

But that wasn't going to happen now, now she was alone and all hope of escape left with Five. As she climbed into bed, she thought about Five and where he was, hoping he'd found that freedom he'd been looking for. She lay on her back, stared at her ceiling, and closed her eyes. 

"Merry Christmas." She whispered.


End file.
